Eyelash curlers appearing in the prior art are a scissors like instrument, using indirect force, or a squeeze jaws type that uses direct force. Both types of curlers use only one hand to apply pressure to the eyelash. The fingers that apply pressure and guide these devices are located a considerable distance from the eyelash to be curled.
Current direct force eyelash curlers obscure the vision of the eye that lashes are to be curled. This reduces the accuracy of the application of the device. Also, placing a device so close to the eye with poor visibility is intimidating to the user.
Current indirect force eyelash curlers are very awkward to use. The hand guiding the device can be in a wide range of angles, confusing the user as to what angle the device should be used
The use of only one hand to produce curling force produces several undersirable results. The pressure available from only one hand limits the pressure available to produce the curl, a single hand operation is unsteady and the act of squeezing to apply the pressure can introduce an unwanted shift in position of the device being used. One unwanted effect of eyelash curlers of the prior art is that user may accidentally pull out eyelashes.
With both types of devices, the greater the distance between the guiding fingers and the eyelash, the greater the effect of any unwanted finger motion, resulting in a less accurate placement of the device and a poorer curl.